Naruto is a Star
by Willthegod
Summary: Jiraiya makes naruto star in a Icha Icha movie and Naruto must now return home to face his consequences.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto is a Star

Naruto and Jiraiya were having a peaceful afternoon until. "Jiraiya," Naruto whined "When are you going to teach me a new jutsu?" Jiraiya seemed to think a moment before saying "When you stop pestering me and stop having a prudish behavior." "Yeah, like that will happen," Naruto snorted. Jiraiya was about to make a comeback, when he came up with a great idea _"I could trick Naruto into staring in one of my movies, it could be a great way to get rid of his prudish behavior and a great way to make sure I see him have children before I die."_

"Hey Naruto I will make you a deal." Jiraiya said, "What kind of deal?" Naruto asked. "If you do what I ask I will teach you every single Jutsu I know," Said Jiraiya. "Promise me you will stop doing research while we are on our training trip." Naruto said with a smirk on his face because he knew Jiraiya would never give that up, and he was right Jiraiya was going over the pros and cons, but quickly decided it was worth it, so he said "deal," and both he and Naruto shock hands. "Alright ero-sennin, what do you want me to do?" questioned Naruto.

"I want you to follow the directions on this piece of paper." Said Jiraiya, "Alright," said Naruto. He then look at the paper, it read: _The lava hotel, Room 13. 7:30 Pm. "It is only five in the morning, I will go train for a few hours before going to the hotel," _thought Naruto as hemade his way to the closest clearing.

`When he got to the clearing he sat down and began to meditate, soon he found himself in his mindscape. He slowly made his way through the sewers, after awhile he came to a giant cage with a paper saying seal on it. A giant red eye opened and a voice growled at him saying **"Why are you here?"** "Oh, be quiet Kyuubi, I am just here to ask you to let me train with your powers, so I can become stronger." Naruto said, **"Very well," **the kyuubi said, while thinking _**"thats it my container become stronger and use my powers, because the more you use my powers the weaker the seal becomes. Soon I will be free to love you and help you without the seal interfering." **_Naruto opened his eyes and look at himself he was glowing red with four tails swaying behind him. This was the highest amount of power he could control. "Alright let's get started," he said to himself and proceeded to train till he was exhausted.

_Meanwhile in naruto's mindscape_

"_**Soon, very soon," **_**the kyuubi thought **_**"I will be free and then I can tell my container how I really feel about him."**_ The kyuubi watched as the seal got weaker with the strain put on it. If naruto had walked in he would have seen a love struck kyuubi staring at the cracking lock with lust. Outside however Naruto was starting to get tired and he let the power recede from him. He thought he heard the kyuubi said something but he swatted that idea aside and went to get ramen. When he got there he saw Ayame there cleaning up the stall. "Hello Naruto," Ayame said while smiling. "Hey Ayame, I would like a miso bowl." And so Naruto ate his meal and left after to go to the hotel to prepare for the movie.

Meanwhile in room 13

"are you to girls ready," Jiraiya "yes" both Koyuki and Shion said. (Yep both at the same time. And no they will not be in the Harem, and I will probaly never bring them into the story.)

Naruto then arives and knocks "enter" both girls say

Naruto enters to see a romanticaly lite room and a bed big enough for four.

"hang on we will be right there," both girls say. They are being recorded for the movie it started as soon as he knocked.  
After awhile both Koyuki and Shion entered both wearing knockout dresses that could knock out any man but Naruto is not a regular man.

Both girls rush over and start kissing Naruto

**Lemon Scene Begin**

For Koyuki, sex with the person who had saved her life and her country was the very least she could do. His eighteenth birthday had recently passed as well, so she had a lot to make up for. She just wanted to show him how exactly how grateful she was.

Upon finishing kissing him, Koyuki would be allowed to go first. It had been way too long since she had been able to socialize normally between her film career and running a nation. She had an itch that needed to be scratched badly and hero to reward.

She kissed Naruto with an adult kiss, moaning into his mouth and slipping a hand into his pants, making her intentions quite clear. Even though she was an actress by trade, her physical attraction to Naruto was in no way false. The last few years left him a handsome young man, not a pretty boy, but confident, capable, dangerous, and fit.

Naruto hardened considerably with her attention and, under the light of the full-moon peeking from a high window, stiffened even more like a sausage about to burst out of its casing. His whisker marks thickened, his eyes turned to slits, and his canines lengthened.

Koyuki noticed the change in his appearance became wild, with a hint of danger. The young man swept the fixtures off the dining table and placed her atop it and began loosening her robes. The new forcefulness was hot as Koyuki felt herself dampen her panties even more.

The older woman felt herself completely exposed to the air as the blonde explored her body like a man searching for an oasis in the desert. He moved with a confidence and urgency and buried himself face first into her crotch, his hands running up and down along her sides. Yukie tried muffling her cries to not disturb her royal servants. She came forcefully, clutching at his golden hair.

For Naruto, things moved in a blur as ancient instincts came to the fore. He found himself poised at her entrance, painfully hard. She was lying on her back at the edge of the table and he was standing with her legs wrapped around his waist. Yukie graced him with a smile as she cupped his face, seeing affection in his fierce blue eyes.

"Go slow," she urged him. "It's been a few years for me, so it will be really tight."

He kissed her and entered slowly.

Koyuki gasped as she stretched to accommodate him with each thrust.

As their rhythms matched, their pace and intensity increased.

For Naruto, the tightness, slickness, and warmth drove him wild. He climbed on top of the huge dining table, pinning Koyuki ankles above her head, pistoning in and out.

This new position enabled Naruto to hit some spots deep inside his partner that had never been given such attention. She came hard, slumping bonelessly, urging Naruto to come inside her.

He did so with a growl, filling her with his warmth.

Koyuki was amazed as she just had the wildest sex in her life with the hero of her country. She was exhausted and basked in the glow.

Naruto slitted eyes snapped open and almost immediately he hardened again inside of Yukie. The ruler of the Land of Spring was shocked as the blonde started again, placing her on all fours.

They went at it again and again, her womanhood sensitive and satisfyingly sore, and Naruto unrelentingly horny.

He claimed her standing, on the cool tiled floor, in the air as he grabbed and pumped into her with unnatural strength, and in all manner of wonderful ways.

It was all too much for Koyuki as she came a final time, and blacked out, wondering what she had unleashed.

Uzumaki Naruto was still not finished. He had one more person to do and that was Shion.

"Shion, did you really mean it, all those years ago?" Naruto suddenly asked her when the third movie of the night ended.

"Ye-yes, I meant it." Shion said after a pause, looking the other way. "When I look back and think, I can only say 'yes'. I was serious back then. I know now that it would've been a huge mistake to have children at that age but-"

Naruto didn't know whether it was the large amount of sake he had consumed or himself, but he cupped her face and leaned in. He saw those beautiful eyes widen in shock and felt her breath on his face. He leaned in and kissed her. Shion leaned into kiss and let herself be laid on the couch as Naruto slipped his tongue is his mouth. She moaned in his mouth as she circled her slender arms around his neck and played with long spiky hair.

_I can't believe what I'm doing!_ Went through Shion's mind, but this felt so good. It was like the dreams she had of him all those years back. She had no idea he could still make her feel this way.

Naruto's arm tugged at her robe which she hastily took of revealing a dark pink night gown that hugged every inch of her curvy body. He broke the kiss and began liking and kissing at her neck making her moan.

"Na-Naruto," Shion moaned with a whisper.

Naruto's hands roamed of her body firmly groping her buttocks with his right hand and stroking her leg with his left. Shion couldn't hold herself back any longer. she licked at his neck moaning his name. All the while her mind yelled at her to keep going.

Naruto's right hand went under her night gown, making her shiver as he went for her breasts. Shion could feel his hands slowly gliding of her soft skin until it reached her right breast and squeezed it softly. He began massaging her ample breasts, enjoying her moans of pleasure.

"Aah, Naruto-kun!" She couldn't keep herself from moaning. Naruto kissed her again, this time more passionate and desperate.

One of Shion's hands found their way towards Naruto's cock, she then took it in her mouth. Naruto stopped her hands progress, she then stopped and put on an adorable pout on her face before taking it inside her and breaking her Hyem (I think i spelled that right), So naruto took her virginity, Naruto went at a slow past bringing his cock almost all the way out the going back in, he continued this slow pase till Shion said "Pleaso NAruto-ku, please fuck me faster, I want you to." SO Naruto complied and started speeding up and ramming her harder until you could hear the sound of flesh smacking against each other, "yes Naruto, like that, oh I am going to cum, I'm cumming Naruto, cum with me NAruto."

"I am cumming Shion," Naruto said. "Come inside me Naruto, I want your kids," Shion said.

With that Naruto blasted his seed inside her afterard Shion said "thank you Naruto-kun," "My pleasure Shion." With that they fell asleep next to one another

**Lemon end**

The next morning naruot woke felling refreshed and he was currently inbetween two ladies, his life could not get any better.

(end ch. 1)

**Authors note**

I am a lazy bastard and I can take forever to do something but it is done, (please note naruto's living family is introduced next chapter, Pien invasion is skiped so Jiraiya is died as of next chapter.)

Hey guy sorry for not updating but i lose my flashdrive and then once i found it fanfic was going on about lemons in m rated stories so i am putting this story is on official halt/ haitus until fanfic makes up its mind my other story the wedding which has toan and xiao eventually getting married will be continued till there wedding and will go on haitus afterward because of the honey moon scene i had plan. so once i reach that point i will be writing other stories, again i am sorry for this, and i will understand if you guys flame me for this but it is what i have decided to do.


End file.
